ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Taro (character)/Gallery
Ultraman Taro Taro merges with Kotaro.png|Taro merges with Kotaro and rises for the first time Taro's first apperance.png|Taro's first appearance Taro Pose.jpg Kotaro and Taro.jpg Taaro.png taro blade.jpg Taro_with_King_brace.png Ultraman-Taro 10.jpg Ultraman-Taro 11.jpg Taro-4.jpg Ultraman-Taro 12.jpg Ultraman-Taro 13.jpg Ultraman-Taro 14.jpg Ultraman-Taro 15.jpg urutoraman taro.JPG Ultraman-Taro 16.jpg Ultraman-Taro 17.jpg Ultraman-Taro 18.jpg Ultraman_Taro_sun_set.png Taro-0.jpg Ultraman-Taro 19.jpg Taro_Ultraman_Ball.png Taro,_Taro,_Taro.png Ultra-Brothers 3.jpg Ultra_Brothers_Bell.png Tondaile 6.jpg Tondaile 5.png Arindo_v_Ultraman_Taro.png Basara 4.png Basara 3.jpg ultraman-taro-birdon.jpg|Ultraman Taro vs Birdon Raidron 5.png Motokureron 4.jpg T v Three.png Guron_v_Ultraman_Taro.png Taro-5.jpg Taro-6.jpg|Taro and Mochiron 173785957201306282223532740821044453 050.jpg ENH67aJWoAEIauu.png Taro-7.jpg Alien-Medusa 3.jpg Alien-Terrorist-Ultraman-Taro.jpg Rodera 6.jpg Okariyan 4.jpg VALKY.jpg RINDON.png GARAKING.png ORPHY.jpg MEMOLE.jpg ONIBANBA.jpg MOTOKURERON.jpg MUSHRA.jpg ELEKING-TARO.jpg MUKADENDER.jpg MIEGON.jpg BASARA.jpg ALIEN-TERRORIST.jpg ultra-dynamait.jpg|Taro uses the Ultra Dynamite for the first time T5212.jpg|Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Jack flying Taro Blade.jpg Ultraman-Taro-Astromons.jpg Astromons4.jpg Dorobon 5.jpg Dorobon 4.jpg Dorobon 3.jpg Taro vs Alien Medusa.jpg Zoffy Taro & Mother of Ultra.jpg Taro vs Eleking 2.jpg Mururoa vs Taro.jpg Taro vs Velokron.jpg Bemstar-Velokron.jpg Astromon.jpg Cosmo Liquid & Taro.jpg Taro vs jirenma.jpg Arindo 2.jpg Taro vs Sheltar.jpg Enmargo-Taro.jpg Birdonvs.jpg Ultraman-Taro-Birdon.jpg Mururoa 5.jpg Taro vs Volkeller.jpg Birdon Stabs Taro.jpg Taro vs Sheltar 2.jpg Taro vs Rodera.jpg Taro vs King Zemira.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 031.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 033.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 034.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 032.jpg Tyrant vs Taro.jpg Gongoros 6.jpg Taro vs Piccolo.jpg GELAN I.png GARAKING I.jpg Taro vs Orphy.jpg Taro vs Alien Katan.jpg RE-ELEKING I.jpg RODERA I.jpg KING-ZEMIRA I.jpg Taro v Emrango.jpg Taro v Mefilas.jpg Taro v Guron.jpg Taro v King Zemila.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 048 - Edited.jpg Taro vs Alien Terrorist.jpg Taro vs Mukadender.jpg Taro vs Grost.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 038 - Edited.jpg Alien Mefilas II v Taro.jpg tumblr_ngh37euabk1qmqcwjo1_1280.jpg bandicam 2016-05-18 08-40-16-215.jpg Taro ready to uses Storium Kohsen.png Taro charge Storium Ray.png|Taro charges the Storium Ray Storium Kohsen.png|Storium Ray taraeeeio.jpg throwewewe.jpg ,motaer.jpg ttarah.jpg Taro prepares for Storium Ray.png Taro gathers energy for the Storium Ray.png Taro fires Storium Ray.png Taro look closely.png Taro ready to fires Storium Kohsen.png Taro's body shining in rainbow color when filling energy for Storium Ray.png|Taro's body shining in rainbow color when filling energy for Storium Ray Ultraman Taro's rise.png|Taro's rise in the series Taro fires Storium Ray.jpg Storium Ray's step.jpg|Storium Ray Storium Ray in Taro vs. in Mebius.jpg|Storium Ray in 1973 vs. 2006 IMG_20170302_100024.jpg TARO RAIN.png Chaiyo's Ultraman TIGA taro.png The 6 Ultra Brother vs The Monster Army Brothers-Hanuman.jpg Ultra-Brothers-Hanuman 3.jpg Ultra-Brothers-Hanuman 2.jpg Ultraman Story Taro as a kid.png|Taro's first apperance (chronologically) Blog20120703-1.jpg Ultrmn Tr Kd.JPG|Taro as a child Young Taro With his Mother.jpg|Young Taro with his mother. 0photo-UltraFamily-A.jpg Taro grown up.png|Taro grow up vlcsnap-2014-09-02-01h46m29s89.png vlcsnap-00002.png taro beam.png vlcsnap-00009.png nice try visual department.png vlcsnap-00010.png teenage taro.png teenage taro beam.png teenage taro fight.png ultra tvv.png SEBUNNNN YOU ROTTTER.png he kicked dad!.png|Taro's first Taro Kick vlcsnap-00015.png yappols training.png conquered yay.png epic walk.png taking a shower in light not kidding you.png awww its okay cute child.png Maybe he cant die.png vlcsnap-00027.png Ultraman_Super_Taro.png Super_Taro_Story.png Go taro.png Proud of myself for that one.png Really ve team relaly.png Vlcsnap-00026.png realize brows.png bruh.png inspirational talks.png more inspirational talks.png Ultrapunch.jpg|Taro vs Grand King Taro uses Storium Kohsen first time.png|Taro uses Storium Kohsen for the first time Taro's first fight in the Earth.png Taro tried to fires Storium Ray in Story.png|Taro in Storium Ray stance Taro fires Storium Ray in Ultraman Story.png|Taro fires Storium Ray Taro learns Ultra Psychokinenis.png|Taro learns Ultra Psychokinesis Ultraman Mebius Taroappears.png Ultraman-Mebius-And-Brothers.jpg Ultraman-Taro 21.jpg Ultraman-Taro 22.jpg Ultraman-Taro 23.jpg Ultraman-Taro 24.jpg Ultraman-Taro 25.jpg Ultraman-Taro 26.jpg Ultraman-Taro 27.jpg Ultraman-Taro 28.jpg TARO-MEBIUS II.jpg TARO-MEBIUS.jpg XD.png Yeah baby.png Thats my baby taro.png RAIDA KIIIIICK.png Taro Mebius.jpg Mebius Taro 2.jpg Taro returns in Mebius.png Taro gathers energy for Storium Ray.png Taro's Storium Ray Mebius.png Taro fires Storium Ray in Mebius.png Taro's Ultra Dynamite in Mebius.png Taro vs. Imperiser.png 80 & Taro in Mebius ep 50.png|80 & Taro fire their signature beams Astra, Leo, 80 & Taro in Mebius.png|Astra, Leo, 80 & Taro in Mebius Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Hikari Saga Taro in Ultraman Mebius Hikari Saga.png|Taro in Ultraman Mebius Hikari Saga Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Taro and the Ultra students.png Taro and the students.png Taro in Mega Battle.png UltramanTaro1.png|Taro fighting Belial Taro and his parents hear Ultraman King.png 35271-utraman_taro.jpg|Ultraman Taro in the Movie Storium Kohsen in Mega Galaxy.png|Taro fires Storium Ray to Belial Taro gives his final energy for his brothers.png|Taro gives his final energy for his brothers Screenshot - 10_10_2016 , 21_24_22.png|Taro revives after the Plasma Spark was returned. Ultraman Taro movie II.png Ultraman Taro movie I.png Ultraman Restuden Ultraman No.6.png Ultraman Ginga Taro fought Alien Temperor.png|Taro vs. Alien Temperor 1459200 477346495718547 765402118 n.jpg|Taro is protected by everyone before turned into a Spark Doll Taro met Misuzu.png|Taro meets Misuzu for the first time Taro meet Hikaru & Misuzu.jpg|Taro (as Spark Doll) meet Hikaru & Misuzu Taro burned.png|Taro burned in ep 3 Taro Smoke.png Funny Moment Taro Doll Smoke.png|Taro Funny Moment. Taro Doll Smoke Taro-tarooo fever.png|Taro Funny Moment. Sick Taro Doll 1452564 477851562334707 1399544231 n.jpg|Taro as the announcer of the Ultraman Ginga vs Galberos wrestling match, with other Spark Dolls cheering the two fighters on Taro kid.png|Taro kid Taro kid and his mom.png Ultraman Taro young and Ultra Mother.png|Ultraman Taro young and Ultra Mother 1471312 477357055717491 574230239 n.jpg|Taro finally appeared in his Ultra Form in Ultraman Ginga Taro Ginga.png|Taro in Ultraman Ginga Taro holding a spoon.jpg|Taro holding a spoon 1457712 477376645715532 477806872 n.jpg 1458574_484554544997742_1730493738_n.jpg|Taro...bend his leg? Ultraman-Taro-Ultra-Father.jpg Ultraman-Taro-Ultra-Mother.jpg Taro rise in Ultraman Ginga.png|Taro rise back 1463155_487500458036484_1488184825_n.jpg|Taro backfleep, and he was gained his Form back. Ultraman Taro! Ultraman-Ginga-Taro-Seven-Tiga.jpg Taro vs gale.jpg|Taro vs Dark Lugiel. Taroupr.PNG Together.png Storium.PNG 20131219073517c0.jpg Taro, eitjgjgg.jpg|Taro, getting hit while transferring energy to Ginga. WHAT?!?!.png|. Taro & Ginga Final.jpg|Ginga & Taro bidding farewell to Hikaru in Ginga S Taro said goodbye to Hikaru.png|Taro saying goodbye to Hikaru Ultraman Geed SpaceGarrison.jpeg IMG 0742.jpeg IMG 0738.jpeg Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes TarovsUltraDarkKiller.jpg 6UltraBrothersinUGF.jpg UltraBrothersdonatespowertoTaro.jpg TarodefeatedUltraDarkKillerinthepast.jpg RBand6UltraBrothers.jpg TaroglancesatRB.jpg Post-5243-gfight-05.jpg TheUltraGathering(UGFep5).jpg Ultraman Taiga TaigaTaroinLandofLight.jpg Taroarrives.jpeg TregearclasheswithTaro.jpeg TregearVsTaro.jpeg TregearVsTarobeamclash.jpeg TriSpuadarrival.jpeg TarosaddenedwithTaiga’sdefeat.jpeg|Taiga! BD5C06C0-811F-44F5-9723-E97FD8CCA9E5.jpeg Super Hero Generations Super-Hero-Generation-Arte-021.jpg 048.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 22-21-22-940.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 22-21-24-397.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 22-21-25-230.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 22-21-25-718.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 22-21-27-097.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 22-21-27-515.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 22-21-29-462.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 22-21-29-940.jpg Other Media Ultraman Taro in Imagin Anime Season 3.jpg|Ultraman Taro in Imagin Anime Season 3 Taro's Ultra Sign in Imagin Anime Season 3.jpg|Taro's Ultra Sign as seen in Imagin Anime taro you precious baby.png DVD Covers 4205060615.jpg 97846176.jpg 97846185.jpg 4205060616.jpg I p1003971437.jpg 468.jpg D0079625.jpg 5166Uy+0LtL.jpg D0079608.jpg 466.jpg 464.jpg D0079624.jpg 4205060702.jpg 461.jpg 4205060703.jpg 462.jpg D0079613.jpg 459.jpg 4205060706.jpg 458.jpg Taro-Vol11.jpg 51A9v8G6h4L. SL500 AA300.jpg B0009V1GSA.09. OU09 SCLZZZZZZZ .jpg Taro Complete DVD-Box.jpg 49a39f150a 107061 450.jpg 51CuVAb1hGL.jpg GINGA BD4 560.jpg Miscellaneous Ultraman Taro info.png taro pose.jpg Taro-1.jpg Taro-2.jpg TUN6.png Sevenultras.png Tarobaltan.png Ultraman-Taro 20.jpg Ultraman-Taro 29.jpg Ultraman-Taro 30.jpg Ultraman-Taro 31.jpg Ultraman-Taro 32.jpg Ultraman_Taro_pic.png 400627 517579811695215 491073909 n.jpg Taro-3.jpg Hikari Zoffy Taro 80 Live.jpg 10406982 579380308848498 3478214067825750348 n.jpg imaggo.jpeg TaroWithMantle.png TaigaMag1.jpg|''My son is on earth. I would like to give my son a support'' TaroRender.png 6dcdd3a1ly1g5z8rt1zshj20m80fwgpo.jpg 71158cGaKoL.jpg|Behind the scenes (1) 71yfJcI089L.jpg|Behind the scenes (2) Ultraman_Taro_Train.jpg|Ultraman Taro Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers Train Design Yk091114-img450x600-1438081135thhwze24760.jpg Tumblr nvs4haaP2e1rqtcbqo1 1280.jpg Surf's Up.jpeg C1i4tLEVIAACW7P.jpg C1sRjETUoAAGwsX.jpg C1XQWejUcAAaiEZ.jpg Taro in Storium Ray stance.jpg|Taro in Storium Ray stance Ck66j4PUkAAG0kc.jpg Uoo01.jpg|Ultraman Taro, Ultraseven and Ultraman Ace with Saburo Shinoda & Peggy Hayama Korakuen Yuenchi Posters.jpg C1szgoaUAAANERY.jpg Tumblr m5ha842jKk1rtwoppo1 1280.jpg WhoIsTaro.jpg o0600089713119472713.jpg tarou.png 11 Ultraman-Taro-copy.png Category:Images Category:Galleries